Donald Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street Series)
Donald Thompson was a character that appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street and Dream Warriors. He was the father of Nancy Thompson, and the ex-husband of Marge Thompson. He was one of the parents that burned Freddy Krueger to death. Donald is considered to be the first Nightmare hero. He is the fifth victim of Freddy's third killing spree. Personality Donald cared greatly for his wife and daughter, and remained close to them after their divorce. He shows great love and passion for his daughter, and promises her that he will catch Freddy Krueger after Glen's death in words of comfort, even though he doesn't believe that Freddy survived his physical death. He falls into depression after his ex-wife's death, and appears to be cold and decadent, but eventually picks up his love for his family and willing to help Dr. Gordon to bury Freddy for good, and attempts to fight against him, which costs his life. History Background Donald Thompson probably married Marge in the late 1950s. In 1966, Marge gave birth to their daughter, Nancy, they treated her with royalty. However, in 1968 he and Marge saw how child-murderer, Freddy Krueger, was announced not guilty and participated with other parents in killing him without a trial. In the early 1970s he and Marge got divorced, and Nancy Thompson stayed with her mother. A Nightmare on Elm Street At that time Tina Grey, his daughter's friend, was murdered, he arrested Tina's boyfriend Rod Lane as he was the primary suspect. Soon, however, Lane apparently committed suicide in his prison cell. However, his daughter kept on telling him that it was Freddy Krueger who was responsible and that he lived in the dreams of the teenagers. After the death of Nancy's boyfriend Glen Lantz, Donald Thompson arrived to his house just in front of his daughter's and former wife's house. His daughter phoned him and told him to help her to catch Freddy. When Donald Thompson saw smoke coming out Nancy's house, he rushed inside. As the police and Donald went upstairs, they saw a burning Freddy trying to strangle Marge Thompson. Donald tried to save her but it was too late and she burned to death. Soon afterwards his daughter ended up in a psychiatric clinic. Dream Warriors Marge's death has impacted on Donald greatly. He became decadent and alcoholic, didn't talk much to his daughter and could hardly do his police duty. By the time his daughter came back to Springwood from university, he had lost his job at the police department and currently works as a security guard. One night, while drinking in a pub, Nancy and Dr. Neil Gordon comes to ask him where Krueger was buried. At first Donald didn't said anything and Nancy rushed to the clinic. However, Dr. Neil Gordon persuades him to take him to the burial site. Last stand and Death Once the two arrived in a junkyard, Donald leaves Dr. Gordon and attempts to flee, but Neil reveals to Donald he is keeping the car key. The couple then dig up the remains of Freddy. Suddenly Freddy comes to the real world as his skeleton, gets up and attacks Dr. Neil Gordon. Donald Thompson tries to attack Krueger, but is stabbed in the stomach by his bladed claw and raised to the midair. Freddy then throws Donald onto one of the junked cars, a shard impales him right through his heart, killing him. Freddy would later disguise as a form of Donald to kill Nancy in her dream. Right after killing him, Freddy absorbs his soul. After Death In The Dream Master, Donald's gravestone is briefly seen beside his daughter's, Kincaid's, Joey's, and Kristen's in a cemetery shortly after the death of Kristen Parker. His soul along with the other souls of Freddy's victims were released when Alice Johnson defeated him. Trivia * Donald is considered to be the first Nightmare hero, although he never confronted Freddy in the Dream World. * Donald is the first character to survive in his first film, but dies in his second film. * Because Marge's death has impacted on Donald greatly, had him became decadent and alcoholic and could hardly do his police duty, it is possible that he was still in love with Marge. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes